


Bournemouth

by JantoJones



Series: Brief Briefings [29]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones
Summary: Alexander Waverly enjoys a happy memory.





	

Lisa Rogers entered Mr Waverly's office with a cup of tea in one hand, and a stack of files in the other.

"Good Morning, Sir," she greeted her boss, placing everything on the desk in front of him. "I trust your journey in went smoothly.

"Thank you, Miss Rogers," he replied before taking a sip of tea. "It was actually rather pleasant now that the trees are starting to show the imminent arrival of spring. Have there been any developments overnight?"

"Everything is the same as it was last night," she replied. "With the exception of Mr Solo and Mr Kuryakin. They made contact with the informant in Bournemouth, England, and are heading back to New York."

As Lisa left the office, Mr Waverly leaned back in his chair, chewing thoughtfully on the end of his pipe. His mind drifted back fifty-five years, to the day he met his wife, Veronica.

_She had been promenading along Bournemouth beach front with her two sisters and her mother. Her beautiful white dress and parasol contrasted wonderfully against her jet black hair, which in turn framed her perfect porcelain skin. Alexander Waverly was smitten from that moment. For all she was dressed in white, she somehow caused the colour of the beach huts to pale into insignificance. He had to speak to her._

_Agatha Prescott was used to young soldiers pressing their attentions on her daughters, but this one seemed different. For a start he introduced himself to her before asking if he could be introduced to the younger women. This Lieutenant Waverly was a man who knew how to behave in polite society. She told him her name and introduced her daughters._

_"If I may be so bold, Madam, there is a dance at the officer's mess this evening, and I would be honoured if you would consent to my taking Miss Veronica. Of course, you are welcome to join her as her chaperone."_

_The dance had been heavenly, and many people made comment on how many times Waverly's name appeared on Miss Prescott's dance card. At that time it was deemed forward and improper for someone to dance with the same person more than three times, but Waverly didn't care. He had the most beautiful woman in his arms he was already determined she would be his wife one day._

_When their courtship began, Veronica's father had been against it, but he soon warmed to the polite and genial young man. Mr Prescott had, of course, undertaken to investigate young Waverly's background, and was happy to discover he was from fine military stock. When the day came for Alexander to seek permission to marry Veronica, Mr Prescott was more than happy to grant it. The wedding was held six months after their first meeting. They honeymooned in Bournemouth._

"Mr Waverly? Sir? Are you alright, Sir?"

Waverly looked at Miss Rogers, momentarily confused. He quickly gathered his wits.

"Ah, Miss Rogers. I was just thinking. Is there something you wanted?"

"Miss Dancer is on Channel D, Sir," she told him.

"Thank you, let's get the day started."


End file.
